


Out On To the Ice

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bruce Wayne on the edge of mental break-down, Frankenstein - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lolita, M/M, Teenage Lex, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: "I have led him past Archangel, and out on to the ice.We go north, always north.His dogs are dead, his supplies exhausted......."**: Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein





	Out On To the Ice

By Alex_Sherlock

 

In Lex's teenage years, he lived a rather sinful life in the Wayne Manor. Perhaps the owner of the manor would not agree with this statement. He is more likely to call it beautiful old days, rosy and with cherry scents. Every time he thinks of it, he feels like that he has strayed into Eden, and every time his lips touching Lex’s shoulders feels like biting the apple. Every kiss is infused with mysterious fragrance.

The old man’s head was probably wet by the romance of the last century, Lex thought to himself.

But this did not hinder Lex's play. He and his labware were the best partners in the world. He would use these cold things to study all the strange things that may be ranked in the manor. With the help of the microscope, Lex has been doing biological research, and without the approval of Bruce, it is impossible to get a microscope.

Nothing in this relationship seems normal. In fact, Lex feels that this is just a weird mixture of the Fifties love movie and Mary Shelley's novel. The twisted son born from the artificial womb of desire in the dark night, the blond hair combed neat and beautiful girl sitting on the gentleman’s thigh, the well hidden lust, the igniting tobacco, and the lightning to polish the sky, all these like a strange duo.

Lex sat on Bruce's thigh, with the smallest scorpion from lab in his hands, holding it to Bruce's face. Bruce frowned slightly, but did not resist. Lex's thin fingers touched Bruce's eyebrow, and Bruce held Lex's other hand, grasping Lex’s ice-like hand in his palm, watching him silently. After a while, Lex took the scorpion in his hand and pulled up Bruce's eyebrows. The hair on the edge grew alone. The slight pain was not a big thing with Bruce, so he just let Lex continue.

Bruce's eyebrows are actually quite neat, but Lex hasn’t had enough play. He stroked Bruce's neat eyebrows with his fingertips, and said that Bruce Wayne needed a perfect image of glamour, the smile on his lips reminding Bruce of the young prostitute he had seen on the streets of Gotham. Bruce's cranky thoughts didn't last long, and the next second, Lex caught his beard.

The pain was not easy to endure. Even the Bat of Gotham who was used to the pain snorted, and the palms on the waist of Lex increased their strength. Pain, removal, Lex's cold fingers stroking over Bruce's warm face, flicking like a bird, then being held down by Bruce's wide palm - the hunter of Wayne always had a predictive intuition.

Lex got his hand out of Bruce’s palm. Then the second whisker, and the third. Bruce's reaction finally became sharp. He held Lex's two hands steadily, and his wrinkled brows had not been released, his warm lips fiercely kissing onto Lex’s.

Maybe the pain is to be repaid. Lex's tongue was sucked strongly by Bruce. Lex felt that his sour mouth was like an over-bloomed flower, and the bees that it couldn't resist were greedily robbing honey. Bruce's palms slowly and firmly stretched under Lex's white nightdress. Lex closed his eyes in the fierce kiss, seeing the jump of the light on the eyelids, and the white light falling down across the window frame. 

Oh, don't let me go, Lex thinks, come on, we are heading to a place cold like ice. 

 

Fin.  
 


End file.
